


A Place to Rest

by AlchemyAssist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (just a bit), Angst, Anxiety, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Picnics, Pining, Rating May Change, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Self-Worth Issues, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Survivor Guilt, also featuring:, bc link is tryna save the world all on his own, don't worry bc this will mostly be cute and fluffy, sidon's here to make it all better, will add more tags as this continues, will there be mutual pining? who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAssist/pseuds/AlchemyAssist
Summary: The earth around him started to rumble as a couple stal-koblins erupted from the ground, immediately pursuing him. Link quickly made his way up a tree, dodging their attacks, thankful that neither of them had a bow. When he was up high enough to be out of their reach (and then some), he let out a trembly breath. Freaky bastards. Why couldn’t he have just one night where they weren’t after him? He just wanted torest.An idea suddenly popped into his sleep-deprived brain. Sidon. Sidon would help him.*i am taking a class to improve my writing, so not sure when ill update next, but hopefully itll be soon! also i just got skyrim so....most of my free time is going there atm xD





	1. Fatigue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondHandNews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondHandNews/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote a thing! well actually ive been working on this idea since april, according to gdocs, but here it is!
> 
> i fell in love with botw the day it came out, and since then ive had dozens of ideas for fics, none of which i ever planned on publishing because i had lost my motivation to write. however! that all changed with the lovely SecondHandNews! she inspired me to start writing again, and since we share a deep love for the zelda franchise, i wanted to start by working on my zelda fics again :) so, this is for you, my dear! i can't thank you enough for giving me my spark back <3

Link could feel himself waning. He had been awake for several days without rest, searching for shrines in the area he could use to teleport back to after he left. Problem was, the Sheikah Sensor wasn’t as useful as it could’ve been. A few beeps was all he got, but when the shrines were hidden especially well, they were damn near impossible to find. He was getting frustrated, and he needed rest. He was practically stumbling around blindly, eyes bleary, barely able to hang on. Not to mention the pounding headache that had made its appearance a few hours ago. There was a stable somewhere nearby, but the problem was he didn’t have enough rupees to stay at the inn, and he was never really able to sleep when he was out in the wilderness.

Link sighed, dragging a hand down his face. He could always climb a tree and try to take a nap hidden among the branches. He always worried about falling off though. On top of that, stal-monsters seemed to have a knack for knowing exactly where he was at any given moment, and he wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of waking up with a clattery skeleton in his face, trying to stab him. He’d had more than enough nightmares of the stupid things. Speaking of-

The earth around him started to rumble as a couple stal-koblins erupted from the ground, immediately pursuing him. Link quickly made his way up a tree, dodging their attacks, thankful that neither of them had a bow. When he was up high enough to be out of their reach (and then some), he let out a trembly breath. Freaky bastards. Why couldn’t he have just  _ one night _ where they weren’t after him? He just wanted to  _ rest _ .

An idea suddenly popped into his sleep-deprived brain. Sidon. Sidon would help him. Whether or not he could offer a bed, Link just wanted to be out of these damn woods already and away from the endless hordes of bloodthirsty monsters hellbent on ending him. Not to mention the idea that the prince’s unending optimism might encourage him to give the shrine around here another go. He reached a hand down to grab his Sheikah Slate, opening the map with one hand and tapping on the Ne’ez Yohma Shrine. Blue light engulfed him and he closed his eyes, feeling that weird sense of weightlessness that always accompanied fast traveling.

When the light faded, he forced his eyes open, using every ounce of his willpower to not collapse face-first into the water surrounding the shrine.  _ Almost there _ , he encouraged himself,  _ one foot in front of the other _ . He climbed up the steps toward Mipha’s statue and before he could turn toward the staircase that led up to where Sidon normally watched over the Domain, he saw said prince gazing up at his sister’s likeness with a sad, pensive expression on his face.

Link could’ve cried out in relief, despite his voice being absent for the foreseeable future. But for all his relief at finding Sidon immediately, the expression on his face made Link hesitate in getting his attention. He didn’t know whether it would be rude to interrupt his reverie or not but before Link could make himself scarce, Sidon suddenly glanced in his direction, looking taken aback. His face melted into an utterly delighted grin in an instant, excitement making his eyes practically  _ glow  _ as he ran toward the hero with his clumsy, awkward gait.

“Link!” he cried, “How good it is to see you, my dear friend! How are you?”

Link shrugged and glanced away abashedly, suddenly feeling much less miserable than he had been a second ago. Strange.

“If I may speak bluntly,” the prince looked him up and down, “you look awful. What happened? You’re not hurt, or sick are you?”

_ I’m okay. I just...haven’t been sleeping well is all _ , he signed, not wanting to admit his fear of the wilderness at night and the nightmares it spurned.

“That’s unfortunate,” Sidon’s voice radiated concern. “I suppose that explains the late-night visit.” Link looked up to gauge the position of the moon and cringed.

_ Is it really that late? _

Sidon laughed. “Yes, though I’ve noticed that you do tend to be a bit of a night owl during your stays with us. It’s perfectly alright though. Besides, I don’t sleep much either,” he laughed nonchalantly. Link looked at him with concern.

_ Why not? _

Sidon gave him a small, sad smile, staying silent for a moment. “It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with! You look dead on your feet. Come! I take it you will be spending the night?”

Link nodded. Sidon guided him out into the main plaza, a gentle hand resting between Link's shoulder blades. Link looked around him, taking in the sight of the Domain. He had always loved it here. It seemed so ethereal, especially at night when soft blue light emanated from the many Luminous Stones built into the architecture. The endless roar of distant waterfalls was soothing, and Link suddenly felt like he could fall asleep right then and there.

"Would you prefer to stay at the inn, or would you like a more private room in the palace?" Sidon inquired.

_ Oh. Um. I don't...know?  _ Link hadn’t thought that far ahead. His only thought was to get to Sidon.

The prince chuckled. "The Hylian Champion deserves nothing but the best! Let us go to the palace. We have very comfortable guest rooms, I'm sure you will be more than happy there!"

_ Thank you _ , Link gave him a small smile. On second thought, maybe having a room in the palace wouldn't be a bad idea. He would have a roof and walls surrounding him, not to mention the plentiful guards. What better way to set his mind at ease and finally catch a few winks?

"Of course, my friend," Sidon led them into the palace, nodding at some of the guards they passed. Link noted that his hand was still on his back, and for some reason, it soothed him. Maybe Sidon could sense his anxiety and was trying to comfort him. Link smiled to himself. The prince was so kind hearted. He was right to come here for help.

"Well," they stopped in front of a set of opulent doors, to which Sidon gestured at with a flourish, "these are your quarters. Anything you might need shall be in there. And if you’d like food or refreshments, you may take anything you like from the kitchens. However, I’m afraid no one is up at this hour to cook for you…” Sidon’s voice trailed off.

Link waved his hand dismissively.  _ A bed is more than enough, Sidon, thank you. _ He smiled up at the Zora, who returned it with his signature grin.

“Anytime, my dearest friend. I should let you sleep. Should you require anything at all, my room is just down the hall. Please do not hesitate to wake me.”

He nodded, signing a quick goodnight after he entered the room.

“Sleep well, Link,” Sidon murmured as he turned away, retiring to his own room.

When Link turned around to get a better look at the room, he couldn’t help but take in a sharp breath. He knew the rooms were going to be nice, but it was amazing just how extravagant it was. And this was just a guest room. A ridiculously plush rug that Link could feel himself sinking into laid on top of marble-smooth tile. A huge bed laid in one corner of the room, lined with silken sheets and a thick, incredibly cozy-looking duvet. A couch and a couple chairs were gathered around a large, empty fireplace. A cooking pot leaned against the wall beside it, along with several bookcases filled to the brim with all kinds of tomes. The entrance to a balcony was visible on the far side of the room, which Link assumed had one hell of a view. Candle-lit lamps and sconces were scattered about, though only a few near the door were burning, making the place feel warm and inviting and just ready for a weary guest to come in and relax. There was also a door on the wall to Link’s left, which he assumed was a bathroom. Hylia knows Link would have loved a nice warm bath, he was too exhausted for that at the moment. For now, a quick snack and some sleep.

He wandered over to the couch and lit a small fire to take the chill off the room. After the wood was burning steadily, he plopped himself down on the cushions (which were just as soft as the carpet) and pulled out his Sheikah Slate, summoning an apple and a small skewer of meat. He downed them in an instant, not realizing just how hungry he had gotten.

He had meant to sleep in the bed, but with his stomach full and his insomnia-inducing unease now faded, Link found himself drifting off to sleep. The last thing he remembered was the gentle flickering of the fire and a feeling of comfort and safety as everything else fell away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the original plan for this fic was for it to be a 1k one shot. since this is me we're talking about, that didn't happen xD i got to about 4k words, barely a quarter of what i had (INITIALLY) planned written, when i realized that was not gonna happen xD so i decided to make this a chapter fic. this worked to my advantage since i decided to add a whoooole lot more to the simple idea of "link is tired and shares a bed with sidon" xD
> 
> anyhow! i hope you like it so far! thank you for reading, comments and kudos are very much appreciated, and keep an eye out next week for the chapter 2 update!


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wakes up to birds chirping and soft morning light, but where is Sidon? He needs to thank him for giving him a place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im posting this early because SOMEBODY (*cough* SecondHandNews! *cough cough*) made me feel things so now i need to try and make her feels things as payback! im still not sure what day would be best to update on, and i want to try and do regular weekly updates, so im still deciding what our regular day will be!

When Link woke up, the sun was quite well along in its daily trek across the sky. He slowly sat up, feeling the stiffness of his limbs, and let out a loud yawn. Where was-

Oh. That’s right. He had come to Zora’s Domain, seeking out Sidon after...well, after he got too tired to even be able to walk properly, let alone defend himself out in the open. It took him a moment to notice the blanket he was subconsciously running his hands over. It was light, and soft, yet protected him from the breeze that was blowing through the now-open balcony doors. Huh. When did that happen? He also didn’t remember bringing a blanket with him. He’d simply gone to the couch to eat when he accidentally fell asleep. Which meant that someone must have come in to check on him and found him sleeping on the couch. Well. That was embarrassing.

He stood up, stretching once more, rolling his shoulders, popping his joints and the like, till he felt somewhat alive again. What he really needed was some breakfast, or more like lunch, if he were going by the sun’s position in the sky. But that would have to wait. He needed to thank Sidon first.

He brushed off his bright blue tunic, hoping to beat out some of the wrinkles that had settled in during the night, but he supposed he was decent enough. Sidon was never one to judge by appearance anyways.

He made his way out of the palace and toward the lookout point where Sidon usually stood. But when he got there, he found that the spot was empty. He glanced down toward Mipha’s statue, but aside from a few other Zora and some children, the square was empty. Where would he be at this time of day? Maybe he could ask-

“Master Link!” He immediately turned at the sound of his name.

_ Bazz! _ A grin came to his face before he quite realized it.

“I had no idea you were here! When did you arrive?”

_ Late last night or, I guess, early this morning,  _ Link replied.

“Oh! That’s surprising. Neither Kayden nor Kodah had mentioned your arrival. Where are you staying?” the black-scaled Zora tilted his head in confusion.

_ Sidon basically ushered me into the palace the moment I said I was tired,  _ Link cringed with chagrin.  _ I’m guessing he didn’t tell you about it. _

Bazz rolled his eyes fondly and chuckled. “No, naturally our overexcited prince failed to mention that the Hero of Hyrule was among us once more. In his defense, he was preparing for a meeting today, though he still should’ve at least told his Captain…” Bazz muttered the last bit, frowning.

Link tilted his head.  _ A meeting? Is that where he is now? _

“Yes. They should be finishing up soon. Were you looking for him?”

_ Yeah, I wanted to speak to him. _

“I see. Well, while they’re finishing up, feel free to wander around the Domain! I’ll be sure to let the prince know you’ve been looking for him,” the Zora smiled at him.

_ Thanks, Bazz _ . With that, Link grinned and waved a goodbye to Bazz so that the captain continue his shift. Link decided to go down to the general store while he waited for Sidon. It wouldn’t hurt to get some arrows from Cleff. Hylia knows he could never have too many arrows. After stocking up on supplies, he got to talking with the shop owner. Cleff was always amazed at how many arrows Link went through, and they got to talking about archery and Link’s sizeable collection of bows. He had pulled out several from his Slate (or whatever void the items he collected were stored in) to show to the Zora.

_ This one I got from a silver lynel in Hebra. It can shoot five arrows at once! _ He signed excitedly.

Cleff whistled in amazement. “No wonder you have to buy so many. And you use bows like this regularly?”

Link nodded.  _ But only on big guys. It’s not really worth it for bokoblins or lizalfos. But for hinoxes or other lynels, it packs an extra punch. _

“And what’s that one?” Cleff nodded to a bow he hadn’t shown off yet. Link hesitated, not realizing he had taken out this bow as well. His smile faded.

_ That’s… That’s the Rito Champion’s bow. It’s called the Great Eagle Bow. _

“That’s a fitting name.”

_ It is.  _ Link bit his lip before continuing to sign.  _ It’s a little bit lighter than the Savage Lynel Bow, but it’s still pretty heavy. Too heavy for most Rito to wield. I can knock three arrows in it, and it draws very smoothly, but it takes a lot of practice getting used to. _

“The Rito Champion must have been very formidable to use such a weapon.”

_ He was… _

“LINK!” a loud, ecstatic voice made the hero jump out of his skin. Cleff chuckled and shook his head.

“There’s our prince. Better not keep him waiting,” the Zora’s smile had a hint of mischievousness about it. “Normally he can keep at least some sense regality among the people, but that all goes out the window whenever you’re around.”

Link tipped his head to the side in confusion.  _ What do you mean by that? _

“Oh, nothing. You best go see him before he barges in here and-”

“Link!”

Said prince was bent over in a position that looked less than comfortable, sticking his head through the entrance to the shop, smiling so brightly it could’ve put the divine light of the goddesses to shame. Link couldn’t help but smile back at him and wave a bit sheepishly while Cleff gave the prince a low bow with his head.

“Bazz told me you were looking for me. Is something the matter?” He tilted his head in a way that was slightly more adorable than any ten-foot Zora prince had any right to be.

_ Oh, um… _ Link looked between Cleff and Sidon, not wanting to be rude and ditch the shopkeeper in the middle of a conversation.

“Did I interrupt something?” Sidon asked, ever polite.

“No, Prince, you’re fine.” At Link’s continued hesitance, Cleff waved a dismissive hand at him. “Oh, go on! I should get back to work anyway.”

_ Are you sure? _

Cleff fixed him with a playful glare and a smirk. “Go run along. I’ll be here when you’re done...catching up.” Link shook his head as he put his bows away, wondering what on earth that was about.

_ See you later _ ,  _ then. Thanks for the arrows, _ Link signed as he followed the prince back out into the square.

Sidon smiled down at him, asking, “Is there anywhere in particular you would like to go?” Link thought for a moment.

_ Just somewhere quiet. _

“Understood. Follow me.” The prince strode forward, leading the way up to the sleeping pools, which were all but abandoned at this time of day. They ended up near underneath the stairway leading up to the throne room, where Kapson used to pace about. It was shaded and somewhat private, and the cool mist rising up from the small waterfalls was incredibly refreshing, especially after the hot, humid climate of the jungle. Link sat on the edge of the pool, pant legs rolled up and feet dangling in the water, while Sidon slipped into the water entirely, floating around near the hero.

Endlessly positive, Sidon glanced up at him with warmth in his eyes and opened his mouth. “How are you?”

Link shrugged, not knowing what to say. Should he be truthful with Sidon, or should he just brush it off? He didn’t want the prince worrying excessively about him, but then again, it was nice to know that someone cared. Maybe he could confide in him a bit, just this once.

_ I’m...tired. And frustrated. _ Sidon’s face morphed into a concerned frown.

“Why’s that? Do you need to sleep more? I’d be more than happy to-”

_ Sidon. _ The prince stopped talking. Link smiled at him gratefully. He appreciated Sidon’s enthusiasm, and his tendency to babble was frankly very cute, but sometimes he just needed to stop and listen.  _ It’s not sleep. Well, it is, but-  _ Link sighed, not knowing where to start.  _ It’s a lot of things… _ Sidon floated over to him and put a large, clawed hand over Link’s own. He was so small compared to the Zora, really.

_ I need to fight Calamity Ganon to save the world. And in order to do that, I need to get stronger. To get stronger, I need to collect spirit orbs from shrines. But it doesn’t help when the shrines can be  _ impossible  _ to find!  _ He found himself getting more and more worked up as he signed, his gestures revealing his frustration.

“Hey, hey,” Sidon’s gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. The prince squeezed his hand and Link met his eyes. “It’ll be okay, Link.”

Link shook his head.  _ I’ve been looking for the same one for  _ days.  _ I know finding them can be a part of the task, but…  _ his fingers trailed off. Sidon took a moment before he spoke again.

“I know it’s difficult, what you’re doing, but it sounds like you just need a break. Take some time to clear your head, then you can return to your task. You don’t need to push yourself so hard. Hyrule has survived for a hundred years, it can wait a little longer.”

Link froze, his eyes wide.

At his silence, and what appeared to be a lack of response, Sidon added, “It’s okay.”

It took a moment for him to fully comprehend Sidon’s words, his tone. No one had ever spoken like that to him before, even back when he first met Sidon. Sure the prince had been kind and polite, but he still urgently requested his aid, ushered him along the long, winding, dangerous road that led to Zora’s Domain. It was always like that. People always just asked him to do a multitude of tasks or favors, always pestered him to  _ hurry up _ because their needs outweighed everything else Link needed to do. But now… To be told that he  _ could  _ slow down for once, that it was okay to go at his own pace, even if he didn’t quite believe it... It was…

_ Thank you, _ he signed fervently. Sidon flashed him a small smile.

“You’re most welcome, my friend.”

They sat in silence for a while, doing nothing more than enjoying the other’s presence. The echoing of waterfalls, distant and not, paired with the sound of someone playing a harp soothed him and Link found himself nodding off once again. He nearly dunked himself into the water, but luckily Sidon had caught him.

“Whoa! Careful there, Champion!” he chuckled. He cupped Link’s face between his hands and brought their faces closer, searching his eyes. Up close, Sidon’s looked concerned, and maybe a little sad. Why…?

“You look so tired,” he murmured softly. “More so than I thought. Would you like to return to you your room and rest more?”

Link shook his head again. He didn’t want to leave Sidon, not yet. Something about the prince, maybe the thing that brought him here in the first place, made him want to stay by his side, even if just for a little longer.

_ I also wanted to see you. I...I missed you, _ Link realized with a jolt. 

Sidon’s laugh was liquid silver. Link felt it flow through him like the blood in his veins and suddenly he felt very warm, despite the fact that his legs were still dangling in the pool.

“I missed you too, my friend.” His smile was soft and warm an  _ oh _ Link had a hard time trying to remember how to breathe. Why couldn’t he again? It was just the two steps, inhale and exhale, right? He returned Sidon’s grin with a weak one of his own. Link wasn’t sure what else to say after that, but luckily Sidon, like always, had more to add to the conversation.

“I have an idea!”

Link cocked his head in a questioning manner.

“Why don’t you stay here for a few days to rest-”

Link was about to interject. A few  _ days?! _ He didn’t have the luxury of sitting around for days at a time when the world was crumbling around them! Before he could get a word in edgewise, Sidon grabbed his hands to still them, as if he knew Link would protest, and continued.

“-and during your stay, we can spend some time together. Since you’ll be recovering, it technically won’t be ‘wasting time.’” His gold eyes sparkled at his solution he  _ knew  _ Link wouldn’t be able to pass up. But the way Sidon had phrased it..it wasn’t that he saw being with Sidon a waste of time! Is that what the prince thought he believed?

_ It’s not that- _

Sidon waved away Link’s panicked reaction, with a mischievous grin. Was he-was he  _ teasing _ him?

“Don’t worry, I understand how you feel. I know how... _ obsessive _ you can get with your quest, thinking you have to hurry and finish it as soon as possible. But Link,” Sidon paused, making the Hero look him in the eye. Link gulped, waiting for whatever it was Sidon was going to say next. “There’s only so much you can do in a day. You’re no god. You must take care of your own needs as well. There is no shame in that.”

Link took in a breath before nodding slowly. The Zora Prince took Link’s chin in his hand and pulled it up again, smiling at him.

“Will you stay another night?”

Something about his words, about his smile, about  _ Sidon _ made all of Link’s hesitation evaporate.

He nodded fervently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohoho, what kind of shenanigans will these boys get up to during their time together?
> 
> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it! thank you everybody for your comments and kudos on the last chapter! i read and appreciate every one! ^^ next week will feature lots of cute fluff, and link learns how to take a moment to breathe.


	3. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon thinks of a solution that allows Link to relax and indulge himself while also letting them spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any typos or things that could be cleaned up, I'll get to them tomorrow. I am so bloody tired right now.. ;u;

Sidon brought a hand up to his chin, his gaze slanted downward as he paused to think. After a moment, he punched the air triumphantly before pulling himself out of the water and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

“I have an idea!” he cried, biting his lower lip in clear excitement, fighting off a grin.

Link couldn’t help but smile at the prince’s enthusiasm as he tilted his head in inquiry, removing his legs from the water and turning to face Sidon, leaning on crossed legs, eyebrows raised. It must be something pretty significant for Sidon to get this energetic about. Then again, as far as he knew, the prince was always this way. The only times he had seen him somewhat somber had been when-

“You stay right here, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Before the prince could turn away, Link signed a hurried, _Wait!_ _Sidon, what’s going on?_

“It’s a surprise!” he grinned toothily. “Stay right here, rest a little more, and I’ll be right back!” And with that, ten feet of red, muscley Zora prince darted away with a giddiness that was probably palpable to the entirety of the Lanayru region, leaving behind a bemused and curious Link. What was that prince up to? He shook his head fondly.

As he waited, his mind wandered. Now that he thought about it, it was obvious why he had chosen to seek asylum with the Zora.  _ With Sidon _ , his mind whispered. The Zora were a generally happy bunch, and Sidon’s energy was always infectious; it was one of the many reasons the prince had piqued his interest in the first place. He always had the ability to make others feel better, to make them see the bright side. It was a very attractive quality. It drew others to him like a magnet, made him stand out. As it turned out, Link’s instincts about him had been right. He was an exceptionally good person, all the way through to his core. He always wanted to help people, to make them smile, to do the right thing. He was virtuous, and genuine, and brave, and kind-

“Link!”

Sidon bounded back toward him with a pack slung over his shoulders.

_ What’s that? _

“Like I said, it’s a surprise! Come with me!” he hoisted Link up from the ground and started toward the eastern bridge. As they approached it, Link couldn’t help but notice the sword strapped to Sidon’s hip and felt a spike of nervousness.

_ Should I go get my weapons?  _ he asked. Sidon glanced down at him, expression ambivalent.

“It is merely a precaution, my friend. Besides, this sword is mostly ceremonial,” he patted the hilt reassuringly as he carried on, guiding Link by placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, still feeling uneasy and a bit naked venturing outside the Domain while unarmed.

The blue stone shimmered brightly in the afternoon light, and Link couldn’t help but be mesmerised by the Zora architecture. It was so regal and elegant, and Link honestly couldn’t say whether the stone arches and pillars and staircases looked more beautiful during the day, when they sparkled in the sunlight, or at night, when they glowed in an ethereal, otherworldly, almost  _ magical  _ manner. Link was shaken out of his admiration as they passed Gaddison patrolling the bridge.

“Prince Sidon! And Master Link!” she almost looked surprised to see them. Link gave her a wave as Sidon practically shouted,

“Hello, Gaddison!”

“Where are you going? Do you need an escort?” she sounded as if she wasn’t sure if she should let them pass.

“That won’t be necessary. We won’t be far at all, just over the hill there.”

“Very well,” she bowed her head as they walked by, continuing across the bridge.

To Link’s surprise, after they crossed it, Sidon strode straight ahead up a slight grassy incline. The little pasture Sidon led them to really was right outside of the Domain. That Gaddison was so close made him less uneasy about being weaponless. She really was just a shout away, though Link doubted that anything would stray this close to the Domain.

Past the crest of the small hill, the land leveled out and sloped gently downward, transitioning into a small, marshy pond fed by a waterfall clinging to the cliffside in front of them. The pool was mostly shallow and lined with soft pink water lilies and vibrant fleet lotuses, before it dropped off into a deeper expanse. Link spotted two large boulders sitting in the center of the lagoon, one flat and the other sticking upright, as if it were reaching out for the sun’s warm caress. The water rippled and sashayed around them, flaring out like a dancer’s dress. It made them appear as though they were waltzing around each other, close together and quite obviously a pair, but just far enough out of reach that it rendered them unable to touch.

Sidon made his way down to a patch of grass and slung the pack off his shoulder, pulling out a blanket and spreading it out a few feet away from the water. It took Link a moment to come back to himself before he joined the prince and grabbed a corner to smooth out.

_ What's this?  _

"We're having a picnic!" Sidon's grin was jovial and his voice excited.

Link tilted his head in question.

"I figured this would be a nice little break for you! We can relax and share snacks and just," he seemed to hesitate here, shrugging his large shoulders, "spend some time together."

Link felt a small smile begin to spread across his face. Sidon did this just for him? He’d never taken the time to have a break like this. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t have any close friends to do something like this with. He found the idea exciting and grinned up at the prince.

_ Thank you. _

“You are most welcome, my friend. Come! I have brought a few delicacies from all across Hyrule! You must try them with me!” he patted the blanket next to him after he sat down. Link eagerly joined him and watched the prince take out various treats.

He unwrapped a few cloth bundles to reveal meat pies, nut cakes, and rice balls, and Link could feel his mouth water. The aroma that the pies in particular let off would’ve been enough to make him whimper, had he less control of himself. He, however, was a man of dignity and waited for the prince to finish setting up and give the go ahead before diving right into all the savory foods Sidon had brought along. The prince, however, was not yet done. The last thing he removed from his pack was a larger bowl that contained what appeared to be various fruits, some known and some unknown to Link.

Link looked up to meet his eyes with an expression on his face that very clearly, even to him, said  _ Wow _ .

“Will all this be to your liking?”

Link nodded rapidly in a way that was fairly comical to Sidon, judging by his soft chuckle.

“That’s good. I’m afraid I didn’t quite have enough time to prepare anything more elaborate, as this was a last minute idea. But I am glad that this will suffice.”

Suffice? Link kept the thought to himself. This is fancier than anything he'd eaten for months... Not to mention  _ more  _ than he had eaten in a while...

To Sidon, he signed,  _ Thank you.  _

“Of course, my friend. I know you’re on the road most of the time, so I wanted to bring you a few things you may not be able to have all that often.” Sidon’s expression was strangely serious as he spoke those words. And now that he was paying attention to the man in front of him instead of the food, Link noticed the slight bags under the prince’s eyes and the tiredness ingrained in his smile. It was mostly hidden to the untrained eye by his boundless enthusiasm, but Link knew him well enough to see it, now that he was looking. Without thinking, he rested a hand over Sidon’s.

_ Are you okay? _

The prince jumped at the contact, freezing up for a moment before replying with renewed gusto, “Why yes, of course! Why ever would you think otherwise?”

_ You look…  _ Link’s fingers hesitated.  _ You look like me. Like you haven’t been sleeping well.  _ He let his question go unspoken. Sidon would pick up on it, he knew.

“I can assure you that I am fine, my friend. There is no need to worry.” He clapped his hands together, breaking the tension as well as their contact. “Now, let’s get to eating all these delicious foods, hmm?”

Link cast him a wary sideways glance. Sidon was trying to divert his attention. Was he really that obvious a glutton? That people could see it for miles around  _ and  _ use it to distract him? Okay maybe he was. But that was beside the point. He saw right through Sidon, and decided that there  _ would  _ be a discussion about this. Sidon couldn’t admonish him for sleeping so little when he was obviously fatigued as well. With that in the back of his mind, Link reached out for a meat pie and tucked in for their lavish meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. While there is some cute stuff here, the main Cute Thing I had planned for this part will be coming next week! As usual while writing, this got away from me and what was /supposed/ to be one (1) chapter turned into around 4k words and, to try and keep the chapter lengths consistent, I decided to split it in half x3
> 
> So I’m still debating about the update schedule, which I’ll try to keep as consistent as I can. The goal is one update per week, so would you guys prefer Friday updates or Monday updates? My thinking was that if it was on Fridays, it’d make it a good weekend treat, but on Mondays, it could give you something to look forward to. Do you guys have any preferences?
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and for all the love you guys have given me on the first two chapters! I’m glad you guys are enjoying the ride! ^^ Thank you for all the support, it means the world to me! <3


	4. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The picnic continues!

Sidon had a little pitch about everything they ate. The savory-as-all-Hylia meat pies contained minced Tabantha Moose seasoned with Goron Spices, giving the rich flavor of the meat a kick that made Link want to stuff them all in his bag and hoard them for himself. (To Sidon’s credit, he probably would have let Link do so with little more than a chuckle. In fact, he would have given as many as he could to the Hylian.) The nut bread, after it had been cut into slices, was revealed to contain all manner of nuts from various regions, as well as dried pieces of wildberries that gave it a subtle sweet-but-tart flavor that Link found extremely addicting.

As he licked away the sweetness left behind on his fingers, Link couldn’t help but notice the way Sidon was using his hands to speak as he described their bounty. The way his eyes sparkled in excitement as he described each one of the ingredients, speaking with gusto, using all the pomp and flourish he had at his disposal.

“Oh, here! Try this!” the prince handed him one of the rice balls a few moments later . “It contains a delightful fish called porgy, do you know it?”

Link shook his head as he weighed the rice ball in his hand.

“It hails from the southern waters, by Lurelin Village. Though you haven’t been there yet, have you?”

_ Not yet. I heard that they get some crazy storms down there. _

“They can, but there are also so many delicious foods from the Faron region! And the people are very kind and easy-going as well.” A memory seemed to sparkle in Sidon’s eyes, and Link couldn’t resist a story from the pince. It wouldn’t be hard to needle out of him.

_ You’ve been there before? _

“Why, yes I have!” Sidon clenched a fist near his heart and grinned, striking his signature pose. Link smiled at him. He could practically smell the prince’s eagerness to regale the thrilling tale roiling off him. Before he could ask Sidon to indulge him, the prince began to dramatically tell the story of how he had whisked himself away to the south to deal with a deadly foe.

“It was during the Age of Burning Fields. Word spread around that there was a giant Octorok plaguing the fishermen in Hateno Bay. So, without a moment’s hesitation, I leapt into action!” Sidon literally jumped to his feet as he carried on. “My father requested that I bring along some of the guards, Bazz, Gaddison and Rivan, and we decided to take the sea route to save time. Traveling through the rivers would have taken far too much time, you see.

“So! We traversed the ocean and made our way south, but in my haste, I accidentally left my retainers behind-”

_ I bet Bazz was  _ not  _ happy with you that day!  _ Link had to fight off a snort of laughter, though Sidon let out an embarrassed chuckle of his own.

“No, he was very much  _ unhappy  _ with me for quite a while. Wouldn’t let me go anywhere unaccompanied for weeks! Said I was too reckless. Can you believe it? Me, being reckless?”

Link did let out a snort at that, because Bazz was absolutely, one hundred percent right.

Sidon gave him a playful grin before diving back into the story, describing how he burst forth from the sea, startling the already on-edge fisherman and demanding that they point the way to what they were calling the Fell Octorok. He mimed his battle against the beast with his sword (even though he had used a spear in the fight, but Link wasn’t about to rain on his parade. He was being too cute).

“And then behind me, I heard Bazz shouting from afar! Startled by the arrival of my companions, I hesitated for a moment, but a moment was all it took! The beast opened its cavernous maw and sucked me right inside of it!”

_ You were  _ inside _ it?! _ Link’s eyes widened in shock, the rice ball clutched in his hand all but forgotten.

“Yes I was! For an instant I feared it may be the end of me, but I prevailed!”

_ What was it like? Inside the Octorok.  _ Link asked in awe. He couldn’t picture it. Then again, he couldn’t even fathom an Octorok big enough to even be capable of swallowing Sidon.

“It was very dark, and very foul-smelling. Truthfully, it took me a few moments to realize what had happened. Then I felt the creature’s stomach acid. Had I stayed in there very long, I would have been quite horribly burned. As it was, I have a few scars from it.” He turned and showed Link a large swath of skin on the back of his shoulder that was just the slightest bit more pale than the rest of his scales, though it looked markedly rougher and almost tattered. Link felt the strangest urge to reach out and stroke it, but he resisted.

While he was used to seeing the marks on Sidon’s headfins, there was something different about this particular scar. He hadn’t known it existed until now, didn’t know what different kinds of scarring on a Zora’s skin actually looked like until that moment. He’d always figured that the patchy discoloration was normal. He let his gaze slowly wander over the rest of the prince. Now that he knew what he was looking for, he could see more of those rough, pale patches marring the entirety of Sidon’s body, along with other claw and blade marks. They spanned across his back, his legs, his arms…

With his endlessly optimistic, almost child-like demeanor, it was hard thinking of Sidon as a warrior. But he was. A very seasoned one at that. He had seen so much...had been  _ hurt  _ so much… Link felt a pang in his heart.

There was a minute of tense silence before Sidon turned back to face Link, and he continued with his story, his energy somewhat waned.

“Luckily, I was able to keep my head in the moment, and I speared the creature from the inside until it spat me out. At that point, I had wounded it so thoroughly that it was easy to finish off.”

In an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, Link attempted to tease him.  _ Something that large was  _ easy  _ to kill?! _

“I don’t mean to boast! I merely-”

Link laughed at the prince’s practically distraught expression. Link rolled his eyes playfully. He was so dramatic.

_ I’m only teasing! _

“Oh, I- I see,” he chuckled, leaning down to ruffle Link’s hair fondly as he sat down beside him. Pausing a moment before he continued.

“After I felled the creature, the fishermen insisted on throwing me a party as thanks. They took us down to Lurelin Village on their rafts, and I quite believe that the scolding I got from the Bazz Brigade made the fishermen’s reverence for me drop several notches. Anyhow, that’s where I first tried many new foods!”

Link nodded and bit into the rice ball, now remembered. The fish had a very delicate, but distinct flavor. It was incredible. Link made a mental note to head south as soon as possible. He needed to eat more of this fish in every variety known to man.

_ It’s very good, _ he told Sidon. The prince laughed.

“Judging by the look on your face, ‘good’ isn’t quite strong enough of a word.”

Link shrugged. He’d been found out.

“I’m sure I could persuade the cooks to part with some more if you’re so inclined to have it again,” Sidon smiled as Link rolled his eyes at his gentle teasing.

“I have brought one more treat for you today!” Sidon placed the bowl in front of them and lifted the cover. What lay below was a colorful array of different sliced fruits. The apples and berries he recognized, but the rest were all but unknown to him.

_ What’s all in there? _

“Go ahead and try it!” Sidon encouraged.

He first went for a bright orange piece, its texture seeming to mirror and apple’s somewhat, and he looked questioningly at Sidon.

“That would be a Hydromelon, from the Gerudo region. They are quite sweet and juicy!”

Link confirmed that yes, it was very juicy, and left a sticky sheen on his fingers, but it was more than worth it for that taste. He would look forward to having more of those when he eventually made it to the desert. Next, he picked up a small, pale medallion between two fingers, looking once more to Sidon.

“That, you may have heard of! It’s a Mighty Banana!”

Ooh, interesting. So this was what the Yiga Clan went crazy for. He popped it in his mouth.

_ I can see why they like them so much, but can you survive on only these? _

“Apparently so, since the Clan have been around for who knows how many years. They are only found in Faron’s jungle though, so I’ve no idea how they are able to procure so many of them when they live in the desert. Try the next one! It is also a rarity!”

Link looked up at Sidon in surprise. He seemed especially eager for him to taste the last new fruit of the bunch. It was cut into large yellow pieces, and was a fair bit brighter than the banana. It was also far more pungent than the others, but Link was a brave man. He was willing to try anything once. (Oh, Hylia, he really was a glutton, wasn’t he? Willing to eat quite literally  _ anything  _ as long as it tasted good.)

_ What is it? _

“It also hails from the Faron jungles! It is quite difficult to find, but we have made a deal with a trader down there to bring us some every now and then! Of all the foods I tried during my time in Lurelin, this was by far my favorite! Try it! Try it!” Sidon was practically vibrating he was so eager. Link, on the other hand, took another sniff of the fruit and delicately bit into it. The smell was one thing, but the taste was another. He couldn’t quite describe it, nor could he hide the face he made when the flavor washed over his tongue. Sidon  _ liked  _ this?!

“It’s Hearty Durian! It’s supposed to be very good for you, make you stronger-oh, you don’t like it?” The prince’s face fell when he saw Link’s expression, which Link then quickly tried to school.

_ No, no!  _ He frantically waved a hand.  _ It’s good! It’s just different! But good! _ He smiled uncertainly as Sidon’s normal demeanor quickly returned, hoping he hadn’t seen through the lie. Link internally sighed, knowing he would have to eat more of it for Sidon’s sake. As he steeled himself to eat another piece and not screw his face up as the flavor, he prayed to Hylia that this was just an acquired taste. He couldn’t bear to disappoint Sidon like that, especially if it was his favorite fruit...

“I’m glad you like it! Unfortunately, that was the last of what we had and the merchant won’t be back for another month. But I’m glad I got to share it with you!”

Sidon’s eyes were soft and Link couldn’t find it in himself to look away. Once again, the atmosphere seemed to take on a more intense aura, and Link couldn’t quite place what it was. After what could have been a minute or an hour, a sparrow flew between the two of them, startling them out of the strange energy that had taken hold of them. Link smiled at the prince, receiving a soft chuckle in return, as they both turned to face the waterfall.

They watched the rippling of the water for a while, neither of them speaking, neither of them feeling the urge to. That was one of the nice things about Sidon, Link thought. While he could be extremely raucous at times, he also knew how to enjoy the silence, and he never forced conversation. It was very relaxing, and very refreshing, that they could just  _ exist  _ together. There was none of the pressure that came along with being the Hero of Hyrule that he felt around everyone else. He didn’t need to keep up appearances. With Sidon, it was enough that he was just himself.

It did seem a little ironic that he felt the most at home, the most  _ himself  _ in the presence of a prince. He had never felt like this around Rhoam, nor Zelda. Even Dorephan, whom he regarded as a distant relative, never made him feel quite this at ease. With Sidon, he could take down all his walls, he could let him in and allow him to see what lay behind his stoic facade. And for the first time, Link wasn’t afraid to.

“Want to go swimming?” Sidon nudged his side gently.

_ What, in this little pond? _

“Yes, that was the plan,” he cracked a small mischievous grin down at the Hylian. Link snorted and made a show of yanking his boots off.

_ If you think you’ll fit… _

Sidon bumped his side a little harder, making a very undignified snort of laughter as he stood up and headed toward the water, stretching his arms out above his head. Link’s fingers slowed as he endeavored to remove his shirt. Had...had Sidon always been so muscular? He supposed so… But he never realized it until now. Just like the scars. Or at least that was what Link was telling himself. He shook his head, making quick work of removing the rest of his clothing till he was down to his shorts before wading into the water.

Sidon was already in the deep end, floating around on his back while he waited for Link to join him. Link shivered as the water reached his waist, but he powered through. He felt Sidon’s gaze on him and quickly dunked his head under the water, suddenly feeling self-conscious. The feeling didn’t disappear. Of course it didn’t. Sidon was probably watching him underwater too.

His head broke the surface and he began treading water, gradually bringing himself closer to the Zora prince. They swam slow circles around each other and Link had the brilliant idea of starting a water fight with a ten-foot-tall Zora. Needless to say, he lost spectacularly. Sidon chuckled at his measly first attempt and promptly met him with a gigantic wave of his own. Link knew the second it began that he was out of his depth in this particular splash war. The prince could make far more devastating attacks, not to mention the fact that he could pull off sneak attacks by hiding beneath the surface. Attempting to shelter behind the rocks was a fruitless endeavor, as Sidon could send a wave over them or quickly swim around them to get Link.

Though Link was clearly on the losing side, Sidon was a good sport and treated him as a worthy adversary. They dodged and ducked and retaliated and became rather breathless after a while, laughing at each other and the sheer joy of the moment. The fit of giggles that eventually overtook the both of them brought an end to the match, but they were in such high spirits that Link didn’t mind. He got the feeling that Sidon didn’t either.

Link gave him a last half-hearted splash, chuckling breathlessly, before he swam over to the flatter of the two rocks. He laid spread-eagled over the surface and fought away the urge to shiver. He closed his eyes and stretched out, soaking up all the warmth the sun had to offer, and heard Sidon swimming over. Link raised his head to look at him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh so much before,” he brought his elbows up on the rock and rested his chin in his hands. His voice held something in it that Link couldn’t identify, but at the moment, he was feeling so tired and relaxed that he couldn’t bring himself to bother interpreting it.

_ I don’t think I’ve ever laughed this much since I woke up. Probably even before that, too… It feels nice. _

Sidon hummed happily, his eyes slanting shut in a manner not unlike a cat’s. Link was about to follow suit when he noticed that the sky was turning orange. He poked the center Sidon’s crest, earning a startled grunt in response. The prince peered up at Link, who then pointed skyward.

“Oh, I suppose we should pack up soon. But before that…”

_ What is it? _

“I want to show you one more thing today. Come with me,” he swam toward the bank and Link followed him. Link opted to grab his tunic and use as a towel, but Sidon simply let the water run off him in smooth rivulets. Something about the sight was rather captivating, and Link just barely noticed when the prince gestured for him to come along. He mentally gave himself a slap on the cheeks. Why was he so out of it today? Was he really that tired from the last few days?

He trudged on behind Sidon, who had made his way over to the cliff edge that looked out over the Domain, sitting near the edge of it. Link quickly joined him, letting his legs dangle over the side.

“Look at that,” Sidon’s voice was a hushed murmur as he pointed to the hills opposite them. The sun hung over the far end of the valley, painting Zora’s Domain in a soft orange light. The luminous stone architecture gleamed in vibrant ochre hues that matched the sunset, and Link sighed in contentment. He may or may not have leaned into Sidon’s side for a while, but neither of them remarked on it.

They sat together in comfortable silence as they continued watching the sun’s descent in the sky. As it was falling behind the far cliffs, Link tilted away from the Zora prince and gazed up at him. Sidon appeared to have felt the weight of his eyes and glanced down at him, an unspoken question dancing in his eyes.

Link said nothing and just looked at him. The last of the lingering sunset made the prince’s eyes sparkle in a way that was not dissimilar to the stone in the Domain. Their bright gold had been transformed into a rich, almost sultry glittering orange that was so deep Link found himself getting lost in it, in the depths of Sidon’s eyes.

No words were exchanged until the sun had disappeared, taking away most of the light with it.

“What is it?” Sidon finally asked, and the spell broke. Link blinked, shaking his head.

_ W-what? _

Sidon chuckled. “Nothing, my friend,” the prince spoke softly, slouching a bit until Link could feel their sides touching. He froze in surprise for a moment before relaxing into Sidon, and they continued watching the daylight fade from the sky, the oranges and reds gradually being replaced with washes of purple and azure, like a great celestial watercolor painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im posting this a bit early (at least for my time zone) bc i caught a pretty nasty cold yesterday, and i want to have this up just in case i sleep in a bunch and miss the monday posting window. i have the next chapter completely planned out and partially written so im hoping that it wont be late, but we’ll see how bad and how long this cold gets. today at least, it’s been kicking my butt orz
> 
> i’ll attempt to make my chapter lengths more consistent in the future, but it honestly depends on what things i want to include in each chapter, and my writing never seems to go as planned xD i hope you guys enjoyed this installment, and with any luck i’ll be seeing you guys again next monday! as always, thank you so much for reading and commenting, it means the world to me and keeps me going! ^^
> 
> Edit: the cold is still kicking my butt + ive got some family stuff going on this week so chapter 5 will be delayed until next monday! sorry guys orz


End file.
